Willow, me and Mad
by daikininerd
Summary: Ok. I know that I have dreamed way too many times of escaping reality… BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS! How on earth did I end up in a cage? Why does it have to be on the middle of a f#%! war, in a fairytale gone raving mad? Well… at least it’s my favorite story.


**Willow, me and mad**

**Ranking: T**

**Humor/ adventure /romance**

Hi! First fiction ever. Plus, this is not my original language. Be kind, but honest. Pleeeease, review away!

**Summary:** Ok. I now that I have dreamed way too many times of escaping reality… BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! How on earth did I end up in a cage? Why does it have to be on the middle of a f#?! war, in a fairytale gone raving mad? Well… at least it's my favorite story. Willow rocks!

**Disclaimer:** Willow is a lovely story but I don't own any of it. Just added a new character. Don't sue me. I don't have any money to begin whit.

**1.****My life sucks!**

BANG…KRAK!! What….??

Ok. Ever since this morning when my alarm clock decided to wake me to the sound of "Get up!", whit a James Brow full blast, and my close encounter whit the floor, I should have known better. This day had become too long and perilous.

Sighing to the point of lack of air in my lungs, I watch my boss as he stands, goggle eyes fix on the broken china, spread trough the room. Slowly his face changes through a variety of colors truly impressive. Amassing! Almost like a chameleon, but whit more tons of reds and blues. The silent moment that fallows give me a hint of my sealed doom.

"That's it!! Enough is enough! You're out of here!"

Well… let's not dwell on the remaining monologue that fallowed. It's depressing. It truly is. You see, I am … was an antique dealer, well maybe just an aspirant antique dealer. But it's kind of hard when you have two left foots and an ability to wreck everything you touch, or at least once or twice a week.

Hum. Let's revise: my bank account is down to … hum.., no job, the rent … hum, the fridge is half empty, our maybe half full? Better not depress myself. Stop thinking.

I stop in front of a shop and look at my reflection. I sigh frustrated. _What's wrong whit you?_ Studying my pale skin, the shoulder length brown hair whit wild waves, that turn it impossible to tame, and dark brown eyes I reach a conclusion. _You're hopeless_.

Continuing my well elaborate sighing serenade I head to my apartment for some peace and quiet.

Did I say peace and quiet? My mistake.

As soon as I reach my floor, a shadow approaches like lightening, scaring the daylights out of me. Grabbing my shirt where my heart just jumped off my chest, I look at the face of my elderly landlady. How on hearth did she move so fast? She's old and … well she is very old. In fact she reminds me of a well preserved mummy, without the bandages.

"Hello dear." Her voice calm and sweet. Knowing her, this means trouble. Like a cobra, warning before attacking. "What a coincidence to find you. I was just thinking about you." Right! What a coincidence to be just outside my door, and _hiding_?!

"Hi. I mean… Hello Mrs. Coleman. How are you today? Filing better?" I ask in hope of avoiding the incoming subject of a late rent.

"Why yes, much better. My nerves you see, they won't let me sleep. Must be the weather." I try to bypass around her, but whit no result.

"Yes. Probably." I reply. Damned women, why do her eyes always make me feel so uneasy?

"By the way, my dear, it reminds me, your late whit the payment of your rent. I do hope nothing is wrong. Is it?" She eyes me whit a suspicious look.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong Ms. Coleman." If only she new. "I simply forgot. I'll pay you as soon as I get to the bank." And I ran, trying to ignore the lecture about responsibility and commitment, which would go on for hours if not stopped on time.

What a day.

Now, don't get me wrong. I am not the depressing type. Particularly when you have an acute ability to make a fool of yourself, it's not healthy. But today was definitely an ice-cream day. Tossing the keys on the counter, I open the freezer. Yes! Half cup of black chocolate ice-cream, whit brownies. Someone still loves me up there.

Armed whit a spoon I sink on the couch and dig in. It's already dark outside, and the sounds of the night activities increase like a hum. That is what you get when you live downtown, as much noise during the day, as in the night. Reluctantly I get up and close the window. Passing by the TV I look for a god movie. Not much of a collection. Looking through the cases of old DVDs my eyes fall on a golden W and I smile. Willow. Good old fairytale, whit the plus of having Val Kilmer in the mix. What more do you need to make you forget about reality. I know. I am 23 and still love fairytales, what can I say.

Nestled dip on the couch, ice-cream finish and half asleep, I watch the end of the movie.

"If only I could have a happy ending like that." I said whit a grin. I look at one of the few stars visible through the city sky. "Would you give me my happy ending?"

"Way to go, Alex. Wishing on a star to escape your problems." I say slipping into oblivion.

"I wish…"


End file.
